eapacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Raul Rossi
'History' Raul was born in Venice, Italy to young parents, Giovanni Rossi and Maria Rossi (then Sirabella) before they even were married. The two aspiring doctors spent more time on their studies then with their own son, passing him off mostly to Maria's mother, his Nona, or to a private Nanny, Isabella. However, Raul always knew that he was loved. After his first birthday, Raul was joined by two twin brothers, Massimo Rossi and Lyric Rossi, and though it took him a little while to warm up to them like most infants, he soon became very close with his brothers, never leaving their side. The three spent their time together with their nannies or their grandparents who made sure each boy was individually involved in the arts somehow since it was important to them, as well as sports. By the time little sister, Grazia Rossi, joined them Raul had learnt how to play the most basic chords on guitar and was a fiend for all things music. He liked to go into downtown Rome to listen to live music, buskers, and learn what he could from just observing. Sometimes, he'd just a kick a soccer ball around the streets with his brothers while someone took Grazia off to be nursed. At age 12, his family moved to the United States when his father was called to work at John Hopkins Hospital in Maryland. By then, Raul was already obsessed with girls and had managed to get himself in a lot of trouble with teachers for harassing girls at recess, pulling up their skirts, or kissing them during class, so it was the perfect time to pack up and move on to American girls. 'Friendships' 'Deidre English (friend, hook-up) ' Even before Deidre joined Edgar Allan Poe, she was one of Raul's favorite girls to booty call. She was a party animal, one year younger then him, and constantly had a posse of people, mostly girls, with her. Actually, she was the only girl outside of ones he was related to that he could hold a conversation with since they had the same kind of history. She had grown up mostly ignored by her parents, had all the money in the world if she wanted it, and just loved to have a good time. Raul may never admit it, but he is guilty of leading Deidre on. Farrah Barker (friend) Raul never had a lot of use for Farrah at first. Actually, his number one goal was to avoid her and her fictional herpes, as well as keep Grazia as far away from her as possible. He'd heard rumors of her hooking up with his brothers, namely Lyric, but he just kept away. However, after meeting Fernando and realizing the truth about Farrah, he's come to really care about her and tries to look out for her as well as change her attitude on herself. Now, he pushes Grazia to hang out with her in hopes that she can give Farrah come self-confidence and Farrah can steer Grazia away from assholes in return. 'Cam Washburn (friend, teammate) ' Raul and Cam are friends through sports since they both play football together and started in the same year. They've always had a lot of classes together and bonded since they're both fairly laidback. With a small idea that he might actually be gay, Raul pulled away from bonding with any guys besides his brothers, but Cam was different because Cam didn't really seem to care about anyone's sexuality at all. Cam is an all around Mr. Nice Guy and just a good friend to have around, even if his step-sister is a major pain in the ass for Raul. Also, Cam is one of the very select few guys that he trusts around his little sister since she is his assigned dance partner. 'Scarlett Benami (friend) ' Raul and Scarlett have been friends since one of Raul's younger brothers, Massimo, began to date. They only grew closer when she became pregnant with their child. Scarlett and Raul are able to confide in one another and just let their guards, that they usually wear high, down around one another. Most recently, Raul, along with his boyfriend, Fernando Lopez, took Scarlett to Wisconsin on a trip entirely dedicated to cheese. He is the appointed Godfather to the soon-to-be child. Timothy Lee Clifton (friend) At first, Raul was weary to Timmy since Timothy was very out of the closet. He was a little worried that he might catch on to him, but since becoming an openly gay man himself, Timmy and Raul get on swimmingly. They don't hang out often, but when they do see one another it can be quite pleasent. Unless, Timmy is ragging on one of his brothers. Massimo Rossi (brother) Growing up Rossi, Raul was always closest to Massimo in comparison to his relationship with his other two siblings. The two ripped through the bedrooms of girls together and destroyed parties. They could always be found getting drunk with one another or chasing girls for the other. As they grew older, the bond stayed even when Raul had his first girlfriend, crazy Talia Roy, but they did pull apart while Massimo settled down with Scarlett Benami. Their relationship became increasingly rocky when Raul was forced out of the closet, but after some time and a lot of need for one another, the brothers are back to being as thick as thieves. Lyric Rossi (brother) As children, they were never very close. Though it wasn't like Lyric to fight, the two boys never saw eye to eye and argued like cats and dogs. They shared a lot of mutual interests, namely football, soccer, and music, but they still couldn't work their differences out. One of Raul and Massimo's favorite past times was tormenting their little brother with jokes and often asking him, 'How is your vagina doing today?'. However, currently, with Raul much happier he has become very concerned for his youngest brother and feels very protective over him. He would drop anything if Lyric needed him. Grazia Rossi (sister) In their early years, Raul couldn't stand his little sister. He used to get in a lot of trouble as a toddler for putting ice in her crib while she was sleeping and then as he got older he would get scolded when he was caught leaving her alone in their house when he was supposed to be babysitting her. When he and his brothers moved away to Edgar Allan Poe, leaving her at home with their parents and her Nanny Bonnie, Raul rarely kept in contact with the exception of the occasional Twitter harassment. When Grazia moved to EAP herself, Raul took on the role of overprotective father, refusing to let her come to parties, driving her to her dance lessons begrudgedly, convincing her if she talked to boys that she'd instantly get fat, and very openly letting her and the world know how annoying she was. Now, with how naive Grazia is obvious, it has become appearent to Raul how much his little sister needs some guidance and help.Raul sacrafices a lot of time for his little sister and doesn't feel she is so much a burden anymore. He just thinks of her as a welcomed challenge. 'Relationships' 'Talia Roy (ex-girlfriend)' Though he was totally opposed to relationships, Raul Rossi did manage to find something solid with Talia Roy even if his brothers couldn't stand her. She might be the only girl to ever have bagged Raul for longer than one night. Their relationship was more like a theater production that involved the whole school. Raul had cheated on her countless times, desperate to keep up his act as a hot commodity, while Talia nagged him constantly and picked at him for everything. The two were never seen apart, but very rarely seen not screaming their heads off with one another. They broke up a total of sixteen times, their is some debate to what their last arguement was about. Raul claims she accused him of cheating again where as Talia says he called her fat. All anyone knows was it was the straw that broke their camel's back. Fernando Lopez (boyfriend) He denied it for as long as he could, but Raul knew he was homosexual for a couple of years and when he met Fernando, he couldn't deny it anymore. They slept together after only knowing one another for a couple of hours. Once Raul got over his fear of his sexual orientation, the two could really work on their relationship and everyone knows them to be the happiest and most in love couple there is. The two have never fought and seem to be something like 'soul mates'. Many people think f them something as Fairy Godfathers to everyone else. Recently, Fernando moved back to Spain to be with his mother leaving Raul heartbroken and faking heterosexuality. Trivia - Raul's middle name is "Ugo" after his Nono Ugo Sirabella. - Raul got his first real acoustic guitar at age 6. - His collection of guitars has now reached over 60. - Raul has never come out on closet, technically. The first time Aislynn announced it to a room and forced him out while the second time his brother, Lyric, accidentally told their mother. - Raul wants to study busniess and commerce once in University. - Both his nipples are pierced and his left ear. - He's only been with one guy before, Fernando, but has done the dirty with exactly 47 girls. - He models his style of writing after Tom Petty. - On his school football team, he plays Defensive Tackle. - He loves Snuggie's and wants a collection of every kind. - Raul's favorite movie is Slumdog Millionare, but he can't go to the movies without a box of Red Vines. Category:Homosexuals Category:Males Category:Characters